You Make Me Smile
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Set during When Sacha Met Chrissie, what if things were different? What if Jonny was fed up of them having to sneak around?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I don't know whether to continue this or leave it like this. Hmm.**

* * *

_"That's a shame, I'm in a mood for a boogie." Jonny flirted._

_"Who invited you?" Jac sounded annoyed. _

_"Elliot was kind enough to tip us off." Mo added from nowhere before going back to dancing._

_"And there was no way I was going to hide myself from a wedding; free bar, desperate single women, what's not to love?" Jonny chipped in hoping to see a jealous side to Jac._

_"So are you and me going to dance or what?" Jonny asked hopefully._

_"I don't dance." Jac said firmly._

"We'll see about that Jonny responded winking at her as he did so.

Jac turned around to engage in a conversation with Elliot. As she did so she could see Jonny making a fool of himself out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help a small smile creeping up on her face.

A short while later Jac's conversation with Elliot came to an end. Jac took this opportunity to hunt for Jonny. Her eyes turned to the dance floor expecting him to be busting a few more of his ludecrous moves, but no. Her eyes swept further back behind the dancing to the bar. There Jonny sat presumably chatting up a woman with short blonde hair, about shoulder length. Reasonably pretty she thought.

Every few seconds Jonny would look towards where Jac stood wondering whether she was getting jealous. As it happened, Jac was not at all comfortable with his flirting with other women but as she had refused to admit they were in a relationship for so long she was not about to change that in front of a large group of people.

As if Mo could tell what she was think, Mo crept up beside Jac and whispered:

"Looks like he's got a catch there." Clearly trying to cause some trouble Jac would presume but really Mo just wanted the gossip. Were they together? Was it just sex? She'd only heard so much from Jonny but it seemed like he himself didn't know.

"I don't care." Jac responded bluntly.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Mo retorted.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Jac enquired as if she were bored.

They were both looking at Jonny as they had this conversation. Jonny took this as his cue to wind Jac up further by taking this blonde strange onto the dancefloor just as 'Puppy Love' came on.

Jac was now stood there fuming as a result of the pathetic song that was playing, Mo's yakking, and Jonny's decision to ask this woman to dance. Jac couldn't take it any longer and seemed to forget that this was a wedding full of her colleagues. Everyone watched as Jac Naylor, ice queen strode across the dance floor, with a look that could kill towards Jonny.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jac was almost shouting at first but as soon as she realised that the music had stopped and all eyes were on her she was beginning to regret it. Some how she'd have to make up an excuse for being angry at Jonny whilst the crowd looked on amused and confused at the same time.

"Problem Jac?" Jonny asked in a cunning tone.

"A word with you, outside. Now." She said firmly.

Jonny had now broken apart from his stranger and was looking directly at Jac, he had a twinkle in his eye which said he found this highly amusing.

"Oh Jac, is it really necessary for us to do this outside?" Jonny smirked.

"Don't do this Maconie." She said firmly.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Make a scene."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I think you already have." Michael chipped in from the left hand side of the room.

"Thank you Michael. But really Jonny we don't want to disturb the wedding." Jac said slowly.

"Actually, I think they'd quite like to hear what you have to say Jac." Jonny responded quickly.

There were murmers and whispers between the crowd of people who had now gathered round to see this show down. Everyone was still bemused as to what was going on. But none of them expected what was coming next.

"Are you jealous? Is this what it's about?" Jonny questioned her.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh my God, you're Jealous."

Jac gave him a death stare telling him that she was not amused.

Michael decided to call out "Jac, why are you jealous?"

"Zip it Spence. Shove off the rest of you, there is nothing to see." Jac announced as she shoved past part of the crowd and made a quick hurry for the exit. Jonny ran after her.

Many people considered following but they didn't want a confrontation with Jac. Jac had meanwhile escaped outside and was now leaning against the wall. Jonny followed a few minutes later.

"What were you trying to do, embarrass me?" She murmered.

"Of course not. Jac, are you ashamed of me?" He enquired he had a melancholy tone to his voice.

"Of course not, I just don't like gossip."

"Jac, if you're not ashamed of me then you don't see us going anywhere." He responded taking his weight fully on his own two feet again as he pulled himself away from the wall.

'That's not true."

"Prove it"

"I can't." she said finally.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just said and walked off back inside. It took Jac a second to realise that he'd just ended things between them. What he wanted now, she didn't think she could give him; commitment. But after a moment of thinking she realised that's what she wanted too. She ran after him inside.

"Jonny." She called. He didn't turn around. "Jonny, please."

Once again everyone's eyes were on Jac and Jonny, this time not due to raised voice but a collection of things. Firstly, the odd occurance that had gone on moments early and secondly the role of reversal. Jac Naylor was in a position to be appologising yet still no one had a clue, or even suspected anything apart from two people: Ollie and Mo, who were secretly loving all this.

"Jonny." She said calmy, gaining her composure. "Don't make me do this." She looked at him with begging eyes.

"I'm not making you do anything, Miss Naylor." He responded with a tone of anger and annoyance in his voice.

He errupted. He had all but told everyone the situation. Now whether she liked it or not he was going to let it out. "I thought we had something Jac. I seriously did. But everytime you just chuck it back in my face."

Everyone looked around shocked, could this be true? Jac Naylor had fallen for Jonny Maconie, the nurse. Surely not? Even Mo and Ollie were surprised by Jonny's outburst. But what surprised them most was what came next.

Jac bit her lip calmly. She looked at Jonny pleadingly. She had no idea what to say. She was not about to confess her love for the first time. Did she love him? She wasn't sure of that yet, did she want to be with him? More than anything. Jonny walked towards her. The room now so quiet, everyone seemed to have forgotten it was a wedding. Chrissie was going to kill Jac for this she was sure of it.

Jonny leaned in and kissed her. He was asking himself why he did that over and over again but he needed to know. If she wasn't going to say anything in front of her colleagues then he'd have to see her reaction. Jac stood there like a lemon for a couple of seconds letting him kiss her before she responded.

As they pulled apart they turned around to see about 100 faces with shocked expessions. Before they had time to respond Jonny grabbed Jac's hand and whispered "Let's get out of here." Before even she had time to complain they were out the door.

She wasn't looking forward to work tomorrow morning that was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jac.." Jonny started. He had been trying to avoid the topic of last night's events but now it seemed unavoidable as he parked his car in the hospital carpark.

"What?" She questioned. She was still annoyed at him.

"Does this mean we can walk in together?" He asked grabbing his hand.

"Do that again and you'll regret it" she replied with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?" there was a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"On three conditions. No negociations. No holding hands, no kissing, touching, or whatever on shift, and absolutely no drawing attention to the situation. Got it?"

Jonny nodded, smirking as he got out of the car. "Whatever you say Ms Naylor."

Despite what she had said, upon walking to the ED Jonny had managed to pursuade her to link her arm through his. As they pushed the button and waited for the lift,they heard a series of slow claps followed by a voice that belonged to Michael shout "Congratulations Naylor. Made it through all the doctors now onto the nurses."

Jac was used to his teasing and was sure she could hold her tongue. However, she looked to her right to see that Jonny was fuming. Jonny was about to turn around and give him a piece of his mind – verbal of course – but Jac managed to step in. "I know Michael and he's not worth it."

Jonny smirked as they entered the lift. "That's unlike you Jac, normally you can't wait to get your claws in." Jac rolled her eyes in return.

Before the lift doors shut Hanssen stepped inside which caused an instinctive reaction for Jac and Jonny to step apart. Hanssen looked them and said "Don't stop on my account." Both Jac and Jonny looked embarrassed but they avoided eye contact.

* * *

After a short while both Jac and Jonny were in their scrubs and ready for work. They were walking towards the nurse's station when Mo barked "Ooh here comes Holby's hottest couple."

"Shouldn't you be working?" Jac retorted before turning to face Jonny. "My office at, let's say 10? We can grab a coffee in our break, I need to talk to you about something." She smiled at him and walked off.

Mo turned to Jonny giving him an odd look, he smirked in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it's been a while since I updated this. I'm sorry, school work is my priority. Exams coming up so updates will be slower. But seriously guys. A JANNY BABY MAYBE ON THE WAY AND THEY SLEPT TOGETHER. I don't even care that Jonny is still annoyed at her at the moment. I felt it was about time to reflect the current situation in a minor way in the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At 10am sharp Jonny was leaning against Jac's office door waiting for her to return from surgeory. When she did arrive she rushed past him and barked "Why aren't you working Maconie?"

"It's my break, you're the one who told me to be here."

"Yeah sorry, I forgot" Jac replied. Jonny could tell she wasn't listening. Her mood swings were starting to really bother him. Earlier today she was so keen to see him and now she brushed it all off. Jonny sighed and walked off towards the nurses station whilst Jac sat in her seat and but her head in her hands.

Jonny walked towards Mo, he didn't really fancy his break anymore. Mo saw the look on his face, "Let me guess, Jac?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Jonny sighed as he got out a banana and began peeling it.

"What she done now?"

"It's her mood swings. Seriously, I don't know what's up with her."

"This is Jac we're talking about." Mo responded. She gave him a weak smile and cotinued going through patient notes whilst Jonny struggled to peel his banana.

As he'd just about finished peeling Jac walked by, she looked at Jonny's banana and barked, "Maconie, banana, now." She held out her hands signalling for Jonny to place the banana in her hands. He didn't undersand what the problem was. Jac was always eating apples on ward, why couldn't he eat a banana? But nethertheless he placed the banana in Jac's hands and watched her as she started eating it for herself.

"You can't just do that, it was my banana first!" Jonny complained. He sounded like a child who had been deprived of sweets.

"Shut it Maconie." Jac demanded.

"Make me," Jonny smirked. Jac gave him a look of dissatisfaction as she walked off eating the rest of the banana. Jonny turned back to Mo who had clearly been analysing the conversation. "See. Jac is being weird."

"What is she up to?" Mo asked curiously.

"How would I know? That's what I've been trying to find out." Jonny replied innocently.

Mo looked back towards Jonny and got up and left. "Where you off to now?" Jonny shouted after her but she was too far ahead to respond. She went into the lift down to the ground floor, out of the building and went for a search around. She came to the peace garden where she found Jac sitting down. Mo walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Mood swings, food cravings. You're pregnant!" Mo said. Jac turned to look at Mo. She had a grin on her face as she was sure she'd just discovered some juicy gossip.

"I do not have mood swings." Was all Jac could manage in response.

"So you are pregnant then?" Mo enquired.

"Did I say that?"

"You don't need to. Your face says it all."

"Look, it's none of your business whether I am or not. Don't even think about blabbing."

"Why would I want to go and 'blab' about something which isn't true?"

"You can't hold your tongue." Jac responded bluntly.

"Charming. I guess that's the hormones kicking in." Mo replied laughing a little.

"You think this is funny?" Jac questioned.

"Highlight of my year."

"Look, I don't even know if I'm pregnant and I'm not going to find out, now if you excuse me I came out here for some fresh air not to be questioned be some mediocre registrar." With that, Jac got up and walked off back into the hospital.

Mo sat there on her seat stunned. She was hedging her bets when she guessed at pregnancy now she'd have to try not to spill anything. It wasn't as if anything was even confirmed yet, technically.

Meanwhile, Jac had headed back into her office and pulled out a pregnancy test, just as she did this Jonny walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update guys, my exams are about to start. They'll last for about a month. During that time I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but not regularly. Sorry, revision comes second to watching Holby ;)**

* * *

_Meanwhile, Jac had headed back into her office and pulled out a pregnancy test, just as she did this Jonny walked in._

"What's that?" Jonny pointed to the pregnancy test that Jac had tried, and failed to slip into her pocket before Jonny could see it. Jonny knew what it was, well he could make an educated guess. It made sense. Jac had been acting really strange, the mood swings, the cravings. Why was she still in denial? Or was it that she knew she was pregnant yet was determined to hide it from him? What had he ever done to her? He had tried to break down the walls that she had built around herself. He'd tried to knock down her barriers with everything he could find but he was starting to think it was physically impossible. Could Jac ever open up? Could Jac ever love?

"None of your business." Jac responded bluntly. She was well aware that his eyes were glaring at her. She had known that he had seen the pregnancy test by the abruptness in his voice yet she thought if she denied it then he may have thought he was mistaken. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him but more that last time he freaked out about her being late and she wasn't pregnant. She figured she'd have to deal with him only if it came back positive. They hadn't been together that long. Not officially anyway.

"Are you pregnant?" He looked at Jac. She refused to look him back in the eye. "You are aren't you, oh my God." He wasn't sure how to respond. Was this good? Of course he wanted a family but so soon? He definitely wasn't ready last time. But they had been so careful since. They hadn't been together that long and suddenly there were talks of a baby. He knew that if she was pregnant he would never allow her to get rid of it, not if he was allowed a say. Of course he was never going to force her to keep it if she didn't want to and he wouldn't have been at all surprised if she had not wanted it.

"Of course not." She responded unconvincingly. "It's just a precaution." She realised as soon as she'd said it that it was stupid. 'A precaution?' seriously? Had she just said that? You don't take pregnancy tests as a precaution, you take them if you think you're pregnant. 'Damn that Maconie.' She thought to herself.

"Jac, I may not be some clever heart doctor but you don't take a pregnancy test as a precaution. This is the second time in as many months." Jonny hadn't actually taken the news on board yet and was still weighing up the options inside his head. How would they cope. Would he make a good father? Would she be happy to have his child?

"Nothing's confirmed." Was all she could manage to reply. She didn't want Jonny butting in. She didn't want a baby and she definitely didn't want it with him. Did she like him? She was just ready to admit that, yes. Love him? No way, it was way too soon for that. Wasn't it? She shook her head, she shouldn't be allowed to think about emotions especially not with a clingy, skinny, Scottish nurse.

They both paused in thought for a second. Both wandering about where they were with each other relationship wise. Jonny was starting to feel excited about the prospect about becoming a Dad. He'd always wanted a family, a wife, a dog, now maybe the pieces could start to fit together. Although, he wanted to do it the right way round which meant one thing; marriage first. Jac was more concerned however, with the idea of being pregnant. She would never abort but she'd never be able to bring herself to tell the rest of the hospital. Not after the situation with Joseph, not with the reputation she has and especially as they were already busy gossiping about her relationship with Jonny.

Jonny was about to cut in with something, it was hard to tell what, he hadn't reacted to the news openly yet, before Mo walked in claiming that Jonny was needed. He gave Jac a little nod before leaving to go and take care of whatever the situation was that urgently needed his attention.

Whilst he did this, Jac brought out the pregnancy test once again and held it in her hand. She stared at if for a minute well aware of what was expected, what she had to do. If she was being honest she was sort of glad that Jonny was aware of the situation, it made it easier some how.

She placed it back in her pocket and walked out of her office and down the corridor to the nearest toilet. She felt all eyes on here which was stupid considering no one actually knew that she might be pregnant, she was probably just imagining things. As she opened the door she was thankful that there was no one inside the toilets, she'd at least have some peace. She took the test out of her pocket and entered the nearest loo and followed the instructions.

She remembered the last time she had been in here, how the result had come back negative and to be quite frank she was relieved. This time though, she wasn't sure she'd be satisfied either way. A part of her ached for a child, but not yet, not with Jonny. Things were starting to go well, a baby was the last thing she needed.

She brought her arm up in front of her, and used the other hand to move the watch round to check the time. Three minutes was up. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is really unrealistic and characters are really out-of-place but my lack of Janny created writer's bloc and this is where it has left me. Also the spoiler for this week has played in my mind and watch this space for some one-shots. **

* * *

Jac stared down at the white stick in her hands, holding it in away that proved oblivious to the fact that she had pee'd on it only three minutes previously. She had to read it over three times in her head before muttering to herself "Positive, it can't be." Jac knew the chances of her being pregnant with her current symptoms were high but she was still left completely stunned. She shook her head and shoved the little white stick back into her pocket, unlocked the door and left the bathroom.

She felt a little flutter in her heart. Something, someone, was growing inside her. She surprised herself by being content with the idea of having a baby. She was never considered the maternal type – people had told her plenty of times. So much so that it was really starting to get old now.

As she walked down the corridor headed for Darwin far in the distance she could see Mo and Jonny mucking around playing what could only be the malteaser game. She sighed as she got closer. That idiot, Jonny Maconie was going to father her child. Eventually she was within speaking distance of the two figure who were obvious to her entrance.

As she walked by the nurse's station she barked "Grow up Maconie, you're going to be a father." Jac was surprised by her outburst, she hadn't meant it to be as loud as it was, she was just furious at the way he was behaving in public. Jac quickly glanced around to check that no one had heard and felt calmer when she noticed there was no one other than Mo around to hear.

Upon hearing Jac say this Jonny dropped the malteaser that was in his hand on the floor and glanced at Jac open mouthed. Mo mirrored this whilst adding a smirk.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered loudly.

"Wow, you catch on quickly," Jac responded before walking off.

Jonny sat back in his chair looking up towards the ceiling unsure about how to respond. He could tell from the words Jac had used that she hadn't even contemplated aborting which was a relief; she wanted his child. Jac had been surprisingly calm and didn't at all seem overwhelmed by the situation, he however was in a state of shock, panic.

Mo noticing this, tried to reassure her friend. "You're going to make a great Daddy."

Jonny shock his head in response, the news was still sinking in and he was speechless.

"Is Jonny Mac lost for words?"

"What am I going to do Mo? I can barely look after myself let alone a baby. I'm not sure I'm ready for this." He replied quickly.

"Jonny Mac are you doubting your abilities?"

Jonny looked at Mo with a displeased grin, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." With that he walked off to find Jac disregarding the fact that Mo knew all…

* * *

Jonny found Jac in her office. Her head was in her hands which were lying flat on the table. She quickly sat up when she realised that she was no longer alone.

Sensing the tension Jonny murmured "what are we going to do Jac?"

"We?" Jac responded questioningly, raising her eyebrows as she did so. "_I,_" she emphasised "am keeping it," she finished. She knew that she could never get rid of a baby, not something she'd created. She'd never be able to deny someone the opportunity to live. When her Mum left her at the tender age of twelve Jac vowed that she would never deny someone the opportunity to have a family, despite pregnancy never really crossing her mind that is until the 'late' situation the previous month. Jac knew it was going to be tough, she'd contantly be filled with doubts about whether she, Jac Naylor, was capable of loving a baby, about whether she was be a bad mother just as hers was.

Unable to process what Jac just said, he asked her the question which she just answered, "You're going to keep it?"

"Don't sound so surprised," she teased. "It is my job to save lives not destroy them." She knew too well that this wasn't saving a life but creating one, however it was that, that she was using as her excuse; not that Jonny cared.

"I.. Oh… Are we ready for this?" He questioned. His heart was pounding, he was trying his best not to react on the spot. He was surprised to feel excited. Until now he wasn't sure whether he was ready to commit, now he knew.

Jac looked at him sternly, "well you're going to have to get your act together for starters. Don't give me that 'are we ready for this?' crap, you helped create it. You were stupid enough in the first place."

"I was stupid? Wait, this was stupid? You're keeping this baby, our baby, but you think it's a mistake?" Jonny was confused.

"Well we didn't exactly plan it did we?" she retorted. She stood up from her desk and moved round to where Jonny stood. She couldn't read his expression for once. "You don't have to stay, you know." She was looking down avoiding looking him in the eyes.

Jonny moved his hand to her chin and titled her head so she was forced to look at him in the eye. "But what if I want to stay?" He smiled at her. Jac began to protest, she was used to people walking away and assumed that he would be no different but Jonny got in there first. "Just shut up for a moment," he said firmly. Before Jac could protest any further he leaned forward and pressed his lips up against hers before bringing pulling her into his arms whilst she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Mo was finding it extremely difficult to keep this bit of news to herself and whilst she had managed to do so she wasn't sure how long it would last. She'd agreed that if they didn't tell people then she certainly would. Mo could guess that Jac was about a month or so into her pregnancy, give or take. It wasn't her business to say anything but Jac wasn't exactly acting normal, well, normal for her. People will be guessing that something's up soon. Maybe she could help it on its way?

Jonny would kill her if she spread the gossip but if she could get them to tell people then at least she'll have people to discuss it with. It wasn't that she wanted to be mean to Jac, more that she found this piece of information so valuable and she knew that Jonny Mac would want to tell people, he'd be ecstatic.

So she made two calls. One to AAU and one to Keller. The shift ended in ten minutes and it was handover time, she'd said there was a big announcement, and requested that everyone found their way to Darwin at the end of their shift, unless they were doing a double of course.

* * *

Ten minutes later and there was a large crowd of people gathered on Darwin waiting to hear this amazing piece of news. Those that were there included Michael, Serena, Chrissie, Malick and Ollie. Even Hanssen was there although he had complained to Serena all the way up there about the inappropriate place to announce some news as patients will not be satisfied.

Mo waltzed over to Jac's office, knocked, and entered. She walked in just in time to see Jac and Jonny quickly pull apart from one another. This made her smile slightly. "Sorry," she began. "I didn't realise you were busy.."

"I'm not, what do you want?" Jac bluntly replied.

"You're both needed out here for a second." With that, Mo waltzed out once again and back onto the ward.

"What are we doing here Effanga? I have places to be and people to meet." Michael shouted.

"Trust me, this is so worth it." Mo grinned.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Jac shouted at the group of people who had now turned to face her. When no one responded she shouted further, "well?"

This time Hanssen was the first to reply, "Miss Effanga apparently has some news to tell us."

Jac, realising what was going on looked back towards Jonny who had followed her out before turning back and directly said to Mo "Miss Effanga was it really necessary to call people all the way up to Darwin to announce your incompetence? In future I suggest not making a scene although that must be hard for you as we all know you love the attention."

Up until now everyone had failed to notice Jonny's presence but he walked up behind Jac placing one hand on her shoulder making her flinch slightly in surprise. "Jac, that was a wee bit harsh."

"Shut up Jonny" she added.

"Is that what you're going to say to the baby when it's born?" he smirked. It took a couple of gasps from the people around him and for Malick to question, "The baby?" before Jonny realised what he'd said.

Oh well, the damage was done. Jonny nodded in response to Malick's question. "That's right, Jac's pregnant." He couldn't stop the grin from reaching his face. There were murmurs around the group of people but the most noticable reaction was Jac's. She turned to face Jonny before saying, "you idiot" and with that walked off.

"Well that went well," Jonny looked down embarrassed. He gave Mo an evil glare before running off after Jac leaving a crowd of people stunned. Why could Mo not keep out of their business and why could Jonny not keep his trap shut?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, to put this into perspective we're now at about mid November last year and I mention in this Chapter Jac and Jonny have been together for 6 months. **

**Also I thought the excessive amount of speech in this chapter was necessary but sorry if you don't like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're an idiot." Jac screeched at Jonny. She was still trying to get over the events that had just occurred, the events which had resulted in his recklessness, his idiocy.

"A big idiot," he agreed quickly.

'And you," she pointed at Mo, "what the hell were you thinking? Is this funny to you? Is this a game to you?" Jac was livid. It was not Mo's job to go round deciding when information should be made public.

They were all stood in Jac's office and it was only less than five minutes ago that Jonny had slipped out to the ward that Jac was pregnant.

"Look, Jac.." Mo started.

"Don't call me Jac." She barked in reply. In response Mo looked down nervously trying not to laugh. The pregnancy hormones had started to kick in and Mo was finding this hilarious which only made the situation worse for her.

"Well with your hormones the way they are the secret wasn't going to keep." Mo tried to defend herself but really she had no case.

Jac shook her head. "Pathetic." Shooing Mo away with her hands she turned towards Jonny whilst still speaking to Mo, "You can run along now."

Mo sensing that she wanted a word with Jonny alone slipped out the door and back into the ward where the crowd was still gathered, shocked over the revelation.

"I am so sorry." Jonny tried to reason with Jac, his eyes showing general concern and remorse.

"Well you're a pair aren't you?" Jac was furious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonny retorted. He knew Jac would be upset but it wasn't as if he'd on purposely announced it, he was just as surprised as she was when a they'd discovered a crowd of people on the ward.

"I bet you planned this." Jac knew this wasn't true but she wanted him to feel guilty because nothing added up to the humiliation that she was feeling right now. It had probably got round the hospital right now and people will be pounding on her demanding answers; answers that she won't even be able to give.

"I was with you the whole time and you know it wasn't on purpose, I just have problems with subtlety."

"Couldn't even keep it quiet for a day. I'm only 5 weeks pregnant Jonny, anything can happen in this time, anything. Now the hospital will be watching my every move thanks to you."

"Are you scared something's going to happen to the baby Jac?" Jonny looked her in the eyes and he could see that she was scared. He was always going to be there, she had no need to worry. But then again, Jac wasn't used to people sticking around, she was only used to building up her defences to stop people from continuously hurting her.

"Go on, get out of here" she shoved him towards the door trying to avoid answering the question. He grasped that it was best to leave her alone and besides she was already mad at him so he opened the door to leave. Once again Jac Naylor was trying to block him out.

Jonny turned back to Jac, "urm Jac, I think we may have a problem here."

"What now Jonny?" Jac complained, sighing as she did so. She was quite fed up with the sight of him right now.

"Well, there's a bunch of people standing outside and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Jac walked up behind Jonny to see what on earth he was on about to see the crowd of people that was once gathered in the centre of Darwin ward waiting outside her office.

"Were you listening in to my private conversation?" she shouted at the bunch of people. When there was no response she added, "well?"

Malick was the first to respond, "we actually came to ask questions, we wanted to know the details, the conversation was a bonus really."

"If any of you seriously thought I would answer your questions then you thought wrong." Jac barked.

"Oh we never thought you would answer our questions but we wouldn't put it past Jonny. How long were you hiding the relationship for again?" Michael was finding this hilarious.

"I think that's enough everyone, now if you don't mind I think I'm going to take Jac home." Jonny looked towards Jac and nodded signalling for her to change out of her scrubs and get ready to leave. Despite still being angry at him she didn't want to be alone tonight and it would give her a good opportunity to lay down some ground rules before there is a repeat of today's events.

* * *

Once they had both changed out of their scrubs they headed out of the hospital towards Jonny's car, and headed back to Jac's place. On the way home Jonny decided to bring up something which had been playing in his mind for a while but after recent events it seemed like the perfect time.

"Jac, I've been thinking."

"What have I told you about doing that?" Jac responded lightly.

"Har, har. I'm being serious Jac, move in with me." Jonny glanced at Jac quickly before looking ahead at the road.

"Is this a joke?" Jac asked all too seriously. "Last week you basically forced me into going public, only today I find out I'm pregnant and now you want us to move in together?" Jac clarified.

"Yeah, Jac it's not like we've been together six days or anything. It's been six months. Just because it's all happening at once doesn't necessarily mean it's too soon."

"I never said that it was too soon." Jac responded.

"No but you were thinking it." Jonny smirked as he glanced towards Jac again. The look on her face proved that he was in fact correct and Jac was worried at how well he seemed to know her yet he still knew so little about her.

When he finally pulled up at Jac's house they both got out of his car and headed towards the door. Jac spent about five minutes fumbling around trying to find the right key of which she couldn't see easily in the darkness. When she eventually found the right key she placed it through the the whole and opened the door.

Jonny kicked off his shoes, hung up his coat and went into her living room and sat down on the sofa whilst Jac spent what seemed like ten minutes taking off her shoes before walking into the living room holding a silver thing in her hand.

"What's that?" Jonny questioned her with suspicion.

Jac waited for Jonny to hold out his hand and she placed the silver thing in his hand.

"What's this for?" he asked her.

"I figured if you were going to move in you might want to actually be able to get in the house." She joked.

Finally, he thought to himself, finally he was getting somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Writing pregnant Jac is so fun. I was tempted to create an ending here but I think there is a couple more to go before I really will end it.**

* * *

"That's the last box," a large guy clarified to Jonny. Jonny signed the form and watched as the van disappeared down the road. He turned around to see his girlfriend leaning against the door frame with two cups of tea in her hand. She leaned forward and handed one to him which he accepted with a nod before taking a sip.

"Too late for you to back out now." He joked as she shook her head in amusement before placing her tea down on the kitchen table and running upstairs to get dressed. Jonny had spent the last three days packing his flat up and he made sure that the delivery men were over first thing that morning to drop off the few remaining boxes that hadn't already been delievered. It had been a tight squeeze but Jac's house now contained everything that either of them owned.

A few minutes later Jac came trudging down the stairs before shaking her head at Jonny and complaining, "we have to leave for work in ten minutes; go and get dressed!" He had been up since five arranging all of his things careful not to dislodge any of Jac's furnature in fear of punishment and apparently the clothes he decided to shove on were deemed work inappropriate by his boss. He rushed upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt – not that it mattered as he would be in scrubs all day so he couldn't see why he was made to change in the first place. He clobbered downstairs and followed Jac who was impatiently standing outside the door waiting for him to unlock the car.

Whilst she had her own car they never seemed to use it. She preferred Jonny driving. Whenever she was in front of the wheel she'd get angry at drivers that were either too cautious or too frantic. Jac longed to take her motorbike with her but Jonny would never allow it especially as she's pregnant and in reality it was impractical. The car would fit the two of them in which would be more cost efficient as Jonny kept putting it.

"Jac…" Jonny trailed off as he indicated right towards the main road.

"What?" Jac questioned him curiously. The way Jonny had used her name suggested that he felt guilty in a way and she was worried that he was up to something.

Jonny turned to glance at Jac quickly before his eyes swiftly turned back to the road to make sure that he was driving safely. "Please don't hurt me but my parents may be paying us a wee visit later." There, he had said it without any pauses.

"What?" Jac replied bluntly. "You know I don't do family bonding. You told me that we wouldn't have to do the "meet the parents thing" because they live in Scotland and it was impractical."

"Come on Jac, you can't hide away from my parents forever." He knew it was going to be difficult. This is Jac Naylor – things with her are never easy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She knew perfectly why. The later Jonny left it the less chance she'd have of wriggling out of it. It's not like she could pull an all-nighter either, she'd have to come home at some point.

"I'm telling you now aren't I?"

"The house isn't clean enough." She finally concluded realising that she was never going to win this battle.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're worried not because you have to meet my parents but because the house isn't clean enough?" Jac nodded and Jonny looked amused and chuckled a little.

"When are they coming anyway so I can be prepared?" Jac questioned him. She was expecting him to say that they were coming round for dinner around seven or eight considering their shift finished at six leaving them enough time to get settled.

"Well, they wanted to see where we work so they're sort of meeting us there."

"They're what?" Jac almost shouted. "I don't think I can do this." Luckily for her, Jonny had just pulled up the car into the car park and she quickly got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital at a rapid pace.

Jonny locked the car and ran after her. "Jac," he called, "Jac!" She could hear him but she was choosing not to turn back. He saw her enter the building and he pushed through a crowd of youths hanging around the hospital to chase after her.

Jac wasn't annoyed at Jonny as such, she just wanted him to realise that he can't just make decisions about what they are both going to do. She knew she wouldn't have got a say in the matter anyway but it would have been nice to have been consulted in the first place.

Jac ordered her morning coffee and Jonny's hot chocolate and waited patiently. Finally when the woman handed over the two cups Jonny had arrived. Looking at him Jac realised that she was in fact annoyed. He obviously had no faith in her. As she thrust his drink into his hands it knocked him slightly as he was unprepared causing some of it to spill on his shirt.

"Whoaah Jac what was that for?"

"It could have been a lot worse trust me." Jac walked off, and Jonny followed her with his gaze. She turned back and shoved his scarf that he'd given to her to wear that morning in his face. "Next time at least pretend to value my opinion."

Jonny looked at Jac and grinned. He seemed completely unfazed by Jac's public antics. He grabbed hold of her coffee and along with his placed it on the table next to him. "Come here you moody cow," he uttered before pulling a stunned Jac into a hug. She neither hugged him back or pushed him away and instead just stood there as he hugged her.

Behind Jac, Jonny could see two figures walking towards him. He had to blink several times before announcing questioningly, "Mum, Dad?" This caused Jac to pull apart from him to glance around to find who on earth he was talking to. Behind her stood a man who was the spitting image of Jonny but about thirty or so years older and a woman who looked too happy for her own good.

"Sorry we're a wee bit early, we didn't judge our time all that well." Jonny's mother said in her thick Scottish accent.

Jonny moved away from Jac to give both his parents a hug before announcing to them with a massive grin, "Mum, Dad, this is Jac. Jac, they're my parents."

Jac nodded slightly before dismissing herself, "I'm sorry but my shift starts in about two minutes, best be off." She grabbed her coffee that was still on the table and walked off towards the lift. Looking back to see Jonny looking livid – boy she was in trouble now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys so this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What was that?" Jonny stormed into Jac's office.

"What was what?" she feigned innocence.

Jonny shook his head. He knew Jac struggled around families, she had reminded him several times that family gatherings were not her sort of thing but she hadn't even made an effort she just escaped at the first opportunity.

"What's the point in me trying?" she asked him, looking down at her computer as she did so. "I saw the way they looked at me."

This was what he'd feared. Jonny was extremely close with his parents which meant that he told them far more than the should have done about his and Jac's relationship and they were not at all pleased that he was still with her.

"We've been through this Jac." He sighed painfully. All he wanted was for her to make an effort. Was it really that hard to ask?

"No Jonny, you told me that they were coming. This was never agreed." Her eyes were still peeled to her computer fearing that if she looked him in the eye she would be staring into disappointment. He had nothing more to say to her and mumbled something about his parents meeting them after work like planned before he disappeared out of the door.

Jac held her head in her hands. She was a strong woman was she not? She had managed to put an emotional block round herself for so long until he had to come along and break it down. If it was any other person she could easily walk in and hold her nerve but with Jonny nothing was clear-cut and she was more vulnerable than ever because he was able to break her down and this scared her. She didn't want his parents' first impressions of her to be weak or sensitive.

* * *

Jac was furious at her team who had made several grave mistakes in theatre that afternoon and they were listening to her yell at them at the nurses' station and they were full of trepidation.

Once she had finished a group 'chat' she turned to a familiar face. "You," Jac pointed at Jonny. "How dare you question my judgement in theatre? Your time wasting cost us." Jonny was furious at Jac for singling him out. Yes he may have questioned her judgement but he was not the only one to.

"Are you being serious?" He slammed some patient's notes he had in his hands on the desk. "You can make your own way home then."

"Get back to work." Jac shouted at her terrified colleagues that surrounded her. As she turned away she saw Jonny's parents standing there looking utterly astounded with their mouths gaping open.

Jonny noticing their arrival excused himself before apologizing to his parents profusely. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that." He flashed an angry glance at Jac of which she chose to ignore.

"It's fine, you always said she had a temper. That girl isn't any good for you m'boy."

Jac stopped what she was doing to listen in to the conversation.

"That's not fair Dad. You said so yourself you've never seen me happier." Jonny tried to reason. He was annoyed at Jac but he was allowed to be; his father had no right to judge the situation, especially as he didn't know Jac.

"Jonathon your Dad just wants to make sure you don't make the biggest mistake of your life." His mother tried to explain. She was worried for her son. So she may not have known Jac personally but from the way Jac had treated Jonny she was worried that he'd only get hurt – naturally as any mother would.

"I am not having you speak about Jac like this. Especially when she is right in front of you. Do you have no respect for me? Or for Jac?" Jonny argued.

This caused Jac to turn around. Now Jonny's parents were aware of her involvement in the conversation but it didn't throw them at all.

"Jac, if he won't leave you do the decent thing and leave him. I don't want him to get hurt again." Jonny's mother scolded.

Jonny was horrified. "Don't you dare say that to Jac." As his voice raised he felt people around him turn to pay an in-depth interest in the conversation. "You know what, if you can't accept the woman I love then I want nothing to do with you."

"You what?" Jonny's mother questioned him.

"Yes, what?" Jac questioned equally as confused.

"I love you Jac, and it's not how I imagined saying it considering there is about 15 different people watching us right now."

Jonny's father coughed a little interrupting the moment that existed between the couple. "We didn't realise you were that fond of Jac," he began. But Jonny silenced him.

"No, you knew exactly how I felt. You knew the situation yet you still were determined to give her a hard time. Get out, I don't want you near Jac, my baby, or me." Jonny shouted in reply.

He turned round signaling the conversation was over to see Hanssen standing behind him.

"Nurse Maconie, Ms. Naylor, might I have a word." This was a signal to the rest of the ward to continue their duties.

"Nurse Maconie, what on earth were you doing? I have no choice but to suspend you. Ms. Naylor take him home."

Jonny was about to protest but Hanssen had already left the ward. He had managed to lose his parents and get himself suspended in a matter of five minutes. He looked to Jac – the only person he had left besides Mo who rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

In that moment it didn't matter that he'd be off work for the rest of the week, and it didn't matter that he wasn't in contact with his parents because he was building a family of his own. One day he would make Jac his wife, and they will add to their family of two which was already soon to be three. But until that day he was content with it just being him and Jac.


End file.
